


Baby I'm Sweet On You

by aureations



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureations/pseuds/aureations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where: Sousuke is a policeman, Makoto is an angel, Haru bites and Kisumi is a terror. Collection of drabbles reposted from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Sweet On You

**(Soumako. Prompt: Au where Sousuke’s trying to get singledad!Makoto to date him but Mako’s kid haru keeps cockblockin’ )**

 

Sousuke whistles as he rounded the corner of the street and headed into the park. He probably could've hoisted this patrol off to one of the junior members in the police station (Momo could probably do with burning off some of that energy of his) but he had a very specific reason to be in the park at this time of the afterno-.

“Yamazaki-san!” A familiar voice calls.

“Tachibana-san” Sousuke says warmly, trying to suppress his (creepy, as Rin tells him) grin. “Good afternoon. Picking Haruka-kun up from school?”

“Yup!” Makoto smiles (and oh god is that a halo Sousuke sees?), “Say hello, Haru-chan”. The little boy hiding behind Makoto's legs peek out, his blue eyes narrowing at the sight of Sousuke. He doesn't say a word just silently glares at Sousuke.

Makoto laughs, “Sorry, I guess he's still not that good with strangers yet” he says as he places his hand on Haru's head.

“It's no problem” he says smoothly, “So, I was wondering if you ever have some fre-OW” as small teeth latches onto his hand and he yelps as the little _brat from hell_ bit him.

“Oh my god, Haru, what are you- Haru!! Stop that!” Makoto pries him (and his sharp teeth, _ow_ ) away from Sousuke.

“I'm so sorry, Yamazaki-san! I don't know what got into him.” He says frowning a little, “We should get going and get out of your hair, I'm so sorry”

“It's fine. Don't worry about it.” Sousuke grumbles, feeling drained.

“I am sorry” he reiterates again (are his goddamn eyes _sparkling_?), “Until next time then, Yamazaki-san”

 

As Makoto leaves Haru, who is being tugged along behind him, looks back at Sousuke and very deliberately pokes his tongue out.

 

Sousuke feels like punching something.

 

 

**( Soumako. Prompt: Beginnings )**

 

He pauses at the bottom of the stairs, his bag slung over his left shoulder. The March morning air is chilly against his face but he still faces the ocean breeze, dropping his bag by his feet. The ocean is calm today, a beautiful blue that reminds him of home. How many years has he walked along this path with Haru, watching the water lap at the sands stretched across the bay?

Today, his path will be different though.

The weight of his bag is heavy on his shoulder but somehow his feet feel light. He stop and waves at Tamura-san who wishes him luck fondly. Familiar sights pass him as he makes his way to the train station. He hesitates there and looks back with a pang of nostalgia.

“Oi” he hears, as a hand comes down on his other shoulder “Tachibana”. He turns around and smiles at his companion.

“Yamazaki-san” he says “Really, do call me Makoto”

“Only if you call me Sousuke” the other boy chuckles. “Let's go.”

The hand on his shoulder is warm, the grip firm, neither pushing nor pulling him away. Makoto smiles. _I'm leaving now_ he thinks to himself.

“Alright...Sousuke”.

 

 

**( Soumako. Prompt: Accusation )**

 

The clock hits 2pm and Sousuke starts packing his books away. Briskly, he starts to make his way across campus to the park where he usually meets Makoto. Spotting Makoto under the large oak tree, he starts to call his name only to stop. And stare.

For some reason, in the space of his lecture, his place has been usurped by this idiot with a pink monstrosity for hair who had draped himself all over Makoto.

Frowning, he drops his bag down and settles next to Makoto, trying not to glare too hard at Kisumi who is, as usual, utterly oblivious.

“Hey Sousuke!” Kisumi chirps “…Wait can you guys mind my stuff, I need to go and talk to the professor for a moment”

Makoto assures him he will, chuckling as Kisumi runs off before noticing the frown on Sousuke’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asked tilting his head to one side (like a goddamn puppy).

“Nothing” he says and seeing the look of concern on Makoto’s face mumbles “I just…Does he really have to drape himself over you?”

The other boy stares at him with an amused looks in his eyes.

“Sousuke” Makoto says trying to hide his smile “Are you trying to accuse me of cheating on you with Kisumi?”

“…No” he grumbles “I was just. Wondering”

“You know” Makoto smiles, not even trying to hide his mirth anymore “that I love you right?”

It’s hard, Sousuke thinks, not to smile in response to that, when Makoto is looking at you like that, his eyes wide, soft and open, leaning into hi-

Kisumi chooses that exact moment to fling himself back at the pair, landing dramatically sprawled over Makoto’s lap.

Sousuke glares.

(Makoto laughs and tries not to think about how cute his boyfriend is when he’s sulking)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm perpetually crying about anime boys come find me on tumblr at http://kayable.tumblr.com


End file.
